(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a map preparation apparatus and a computer-readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
A map preparation apparatus of the related art has been proposed which displays, for example, a travel route, a vehicle in which a user rode, and image information shot by the user riding in the vehicle on a map.